dearestherfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jorre22225
If you have a question, feel free to leave it here on my talk page. plz do not edit above this line! ---- Thank you! Thank you for the welcome! :) I recently LP'd the game on my Youtube channel and so since I have video references and don't have to continually open the game to check for anything (at least on a first playthrough) I thought I could add a bit to the wiki. I've worked on several other wikis so I figured if I could help I should. :) Oh wow, sorry about that mix-up. :/ I've only played the opening monologue three times, and each time I got the same opening... I sort of just assumed since it didn't change for me that it didn't change at all. I certainly haven't played the game as much as you, you should definitely know more about it, lol. Anyway, glad I could help! Obviously since I haven't run through the game more than once (but re-started levels several times so I have a few different sound bites to my name, lol) I won't have everything but I'll still try and help when I can. Immortallies 00:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello there ^.^ Thanks for the welcome ! ^.^ Is there any perticular page you'd like to be upgraded ? SwissTHX11384EB 17:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well personally I am not that much active anymore on this wikia but I still keep an eye out if there isn't any vandalisme around (which happened just 2 days ago by some1 who was blaking the entire main page (banned ip btw)). If you feel that there is any page that should be created regarding the Dear Esther wiki, feel free to create them! I'll keep an eye out for possible errors and make up. I'm happy to see some1 again who's taking interest into Dear Esther. I kind of have to admit that Dear Esther as a game for a wikia is pretty hard. But you are free to add whatever you want! Also if you know people who might also be interested to add information here or work together to improve articles, don't hold back ;) --'JorisCeoen' 20:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for going through the trouble to make this page. This is my first wiki login, so many functions escape me. I'll try to be circumspect. This could be difficult due to the nature of the game. The nature of Dear Esther is also why I felt like searching for a wiki on it. Its ambiguous and baffling story compels the player to thought (which I think may be part of the reason so many are dissatisfied by the game! It makes them think!). I picked up Dear Esther during the Steam Summer Sale, and only this past weekend (~Aug 24) started playing. I've become a little obsessed with it, sleeping a bit less than I'd like. While things will of course level out, and we will soon return to our regularly scheduled gaming, Dear Esther is and shall remain likely the most thought provoking game in my long videogaming experience. Again, thanks for your efforts on this page thus far, I'll do my level best to do right by them. Toxiceye (talk) 05:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Begun my Descent :Hi. Many thanks for the kind words. There are several people already contributing to this wikia and it's nice to see more people being interested in it. However the thing is that Dear Esther is a very difficult subject to create a wikia around and that's why it's taking some time before it really can be a decent wikia. So far we have the most important pages set up, but it's difficult to gather proof information of many things, as the game is also subjectionary instead of filled with facts. Anyway I would love you to contribute to the wikia, and feel free to add any relevant information to any page. :) --'JorisCeoen' 06:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Hi. I've added a few things to the wikia. Check it out! (Begun my Descent (talk) 22:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC)) The island I was looking on the list of "main articles" and noticed that there isn't an article on the island itself, I was wondering if this had been discussed as there are pages on the sections of the island but not the island itself. I was wondering if a page on the island should be added? If this has been discussed and/or decided upon previously and I am just digging up old bones, then please disregard this. Reguards The Hanged Man - Spirit of a grave robber (talk) 08:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Pinchbeck on Dear Esther I made a blog article about a week ago but I'd imagine that it's gone under the radar. I was wondering what you thought about implementing Dan Pinchbeck's notes onto the wiki. Mainly into the script section. Thanks "Those who live in Barrels, probably can't afford a fortress..." (talk) 23:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Good day sir,i've got one queston concerning the Dear Esther script,could you hlpe me? Hi sir,i need a help cencerning the game script